Putzie's Problem
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: Something bad happened in Putzie's life and the gang feels really bad, so they're all gonna help him through it.
1. Chapter 1

_Kenickie's POV-_

"Anybody else hear that?" Jan asked the gang stopping in her tracks. The whole gang was out looking for Putzie, we hadn't seen him for a day and he wasn't answering his phone. I've been worried about him, I don't know what I would do without that kid.

"I'll go check it out," I tell the gang,"You guys keep looking." I followed the sound and found the source under the bleachers. What I saw practically broke my heart. Putzie, the closest thing I have to a baby bro, sobbing hugging his knees to his chest.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I hugged him tightly and he cried into my shoulder. I rubbed small circles in his back while he started to calm down. He stopped crying but I didn't let go, Putzie's my baby bro, I'd do anything for him and I hate seeing him like this.

"Hey buddy," I say softly,"What's wrong?"

"My," I took a deep breath and I could see tears stream down his face. "My mom got in a car c-crash." He started to sob again and I pulled him closer to me. Putzie's dad left when he was a baby. His mom, baby sister, and the gang are his only family. Putzie would freak if his mom didn't make it out ok from the crash, he loves her with all his heart.

I stood up, pulling Putzie up with me. "Let's go see the gang." I say to him softly as I drag him out from under the bleachers. I didn't notice the gang was right there, but as soon as they saw Putzie they all froze.

Danny ran over and wrapped Putzie's free arm around his neck. We walked him over to the bleachers and the rest of the gang followed. We climbed up and we all sat down. Putzie was still crying so I hugged him again and let him cry into my shoulder.

"Kenickie," Danny said getting my attention,"What happened to him."

"His mom got in a car accident." I told the gang smoothing Putzie hair down. They all stared at Putzie and I could tell they all felt horrible. Jan walked over and sat down next to him, I could see tears silently streaming down her face.

She took him from me and hugged him tight. "She'll be fine sweetie, it's all gonna be alright." I heard Jan tell him. He calmed down and sat up. Jan hugged his neck and he just stared straight out into space.

The girls all went over and hugged him and he started to cry again. I feel bad for him. Putzie is the only guy in the house so he feels over responsible, he shouldn't though he's just a kid! He probably found some way to blame this on himself.

The girls all left to go back to class, but we stayed with Putz at the bleachers. Danny's hugging him and he looks like he's about to fall asleep.

"You want me to take you home Putz?" I ask him. He nods sadly and I wrap and arm around him. We walk to the car and get in. As soon as I drive away Putzie's asleep with his head on my shoulder.

I laughed at him slightly. Putzie's my baby bro, I care about him almost as much as I care about Katie. I'm gonna help him through this.

 **Ok, so I got a few request for a Kenickie/Putzie story. But this is even better, this is gonna have Putzie/everybody, ok so maybe not everybody, but I'll try my hardest! Hope you like it! Oh yeah, TBirds Forever, can I use Pammy? If not it's ok**


	2. Chapter 2

_Putzie's POV-_

I woke up to Kenickie shaking me softly. "Hey bud, we're at your house." He said.

"I gotta go pick Pammy up from school." I groan and sit up next to Kenickie she didn't know about mom yet and I wasn't looking forward to telling her.

"She doesn't know yet does she?" Kenickie asked, I shook my head and looked down. Kenickie put an arm around me,"Well, we can go pick her and Katie up." I mumbled thanks and leaned back down into the seat.

We drove up to the school and Katie and Pammy were sitting outside. They ran up to the car and jumped in the back seat. "You guys wanna go to Frosty's?" Kenickie asked them. They both said yes and Kenickie drove away.

We drove up to Frosty's and Kenickie turned around to face the girls. "Katie, will you go in and get a table? Putzie and I gotta tell Pammy something." Katie nodded and hopped out of the car.

I picked Pammy up and set her down on my lap. If you didn't know, Pammy is my five year old baby sister. I would die for that little girl and I love her with all my heart. She was adopted when she was a baby but everyone still says she looks like me.

"Hey Pammy." I say softly and lightly hug her. "I gotta tell you something really important ok." She nodded and stared at me, her eyes widening.

"Um.. Well.. Mommy, she um. Got in a car accident... And she's in the hospital now." Pammy was crying a river by now. "Hey, please don't cry." I whispered softly. I felt myself start to cry. "It's all gonna be ok baby, I love you."

She stopped crying and quietly said,"I love you too Putzie." I looked up at Kenickie and he patted my shoulder. I carried Pammy in and set her down next to Katie. We got the girls ice cream and then left. Kenickie offered to drive Pammy and me home, but I carried her home instead.

Pammy was still crying, I felt so bad. I walked into the house and laid down on the couch with her on top of me. I storked her hair and she stoped crying. It was silent until the small whisper,"Putzie?"

"Yeah baby girl."

"Is it really gonna be ok?"

"I hope so baby, I really do." I whispered.

She hugged my neck and started to cry again. "Please don't ever leave me." She said between sobs.

"Don't worry baby girl, I'll always be here."

 **Like it? Sorry if it's short, just haven't had much time lately.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jan's POV-_

I feel so bad for Putzie, I know how much he cares about his mom and little sis. I walked up to his door and knocked quietly.

He opened the door holding a sleeping Pammy in his arms. They looked so adorable and I couldn't help but giggle. "Hey sweetie." Putzie said to me,"you can go sit on the couch if you want, I'm gonna put Pammy to bed." I nodded and walked in, he's much better than he was earlier today but I could tell he was still really upset.

He walked back in and sat down next to me, hugging my waist. I kissed his cheek lightly and hugged him back. "So what did you come here for?" He asked me.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine." He said shortly. He looked away from me and refused to look back. Putzie doesn't like being upset in front of me, but I think he's cute when he's sad.

"Putzie, you're not fine. I know how much you care about your mom and I know you're not fine! I hate it when you won't let me help you with stuff like this but you'd do anything for me! I love you and I want you to be happy! Let me help you! Please." By the end I was standing up and yelling. I sat back down and Putzie hugged me.

"I'm not fine." He said while crying. I stroked his hair down and hugged him back tightly.

"I know sweetie, but it'll all be ok, just wait and see." I kissed his head and he calmed down slightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Positive." I answered smiling down at him.

He kissed my cheek and I kissed his. He snuggled into me and I wrapped my arms around him. I love Putzie and would give him the world if he wanted it, I know he would do the same for me.

Putzie started to fall asleep when we both heard crying and footsteps. We both sat up to see Pammy in the hallway crying.

"Aww, come here baby." Putzies said puting his arms out. She ran over and jumped onto him. "It's alright, it was only a nightmare." He cooed.

"Putzie, I want mommy." She cried. Putzie started to cry too and I felt so bad. I took Pammy into my arms and held her close.

"Hey baby girl, it's all gonna be ok." I whispered stroking her hair. I looked from her to Putzie and felt so bad. I don't know how to help.

 **Hey, some people requested I do a story about the T-Birds, and I figured this was about Putzie and it will have some cute T-Bird momements so I hope this is ok, because I just can't come up with any good plot lines right now! Hope you guys like it! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Oh and I may not update much, I'm in the middle of tech week!**


End file.
